Arthur Gains Merlin's Magic
by animefan021513
Summary: What happens when a sorcerer casts a spell on Merlin and Arthur, allowing Merlin to keep his magic, but now Arthur has it has if he was born with it too? How will Arthur react? Will they catch the sorcerer? Read and find out :)
1. chapter 1

"Arthur, you still haven't told me where we're going. Why are we going to be gone for TWO WEEKS? Why aren't the knights with us?"

 _'Same old Merlin. So many stupid questions.'_ "We are gone for two weeks because we are hunting a dangerous sorcerer that has been terrorizing the people of Camelot. The knights aren't with us because..."

"Because? I mean, we are hunting a dangerous sorcerer shouldn't the knights be with us?"

"It was a druid that told me of the sorcerer. He said that it had affected not just his people but travelers and merchants. This sorcerer needs to answer for his crimes."

"And _how_ are we going to capture such a dangerous sorcerer we know next to nothing about?"

"I knew you'd ask. Can't you just trust me, Merlin?"

"When the length of time is two weeks, you go hunting for a sorcerer that likes to apparently play pranks on people, and we have no back up...No, nope...I don't think I can."

"Fine. We're going to a druid camp to learn more about the sorcerer and hopefully they will help us further than that. I didn't want to risk the rest of the knights."

"So you'll risk me?"

I can't help but smile. The tone he's using is the same tone that usually starts off our normal banter. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"There's something you're not telling me."

 _'And the banter is gone.'_ "You'd be right then. For once."

"Tell me."

"The sorcerer can blend into any crowd. He is a master at illusions and has managed to infiltrate two druid camps, three merchant wagons and a small village. I have heard about this sorcerer for about a month now, but when the druid showed up...he had told me it had gotten worse, and that he thinks his camp will be next."

"Well that's just great. We are hunting a sorcerer that can blend in. So, we're basically looking for anyone?"

"Yup!"

"So, we're stopping by a druid camp right? Do you really think they'll be okay with you...the king of Camelot just waltzing right in?"

"Considering that I've been invited, yeah, I'd say so."

"Why do you seem so okay with going to a druid camp?"

I can here the genuine curiosity in his voice and something akin to caution. "The druids are a peaceful people. These druids also happen to be people of Camelot. No one should suffer at the hands of sorcerery. Especially those who haven't harmed anyone."

"Wow..."

"What?"

"Nothing...I'm proud of you. I'm happy you think that."

"Why?"

"No reason, it's just I didn't always agree with your father's methods."

"You and me both." The flags I was told about were now in sight so I dismounted my horse and could hear clumsy Merlin do the same.

I could hear Merlin following me towards the camp but above his footsteps I could hear music, laughter, children playing, and as we grew closer I could see families sitting down and eating as the children chased each other with smiles on their faces. _'If anyone else had showed up here...not knowing who they are, they would think them nothing more then joyful travelers. My father was wrong. Gaius was right. The druids are peaceful.'_

"King Arthur, good to see you again." The man that had met me before came walking towards us and smiled at me just before giving Merlin a nod that almost resembled a nod in acknowledgement for some reason.

"It's good to see you too. You have information about the sorcerer?"

He nodded his head and motioned for us to follow him, so we did. He brought us into one of the more decorated tents and the inside was incredible. It was filled with bright, gorgeous colors and was extremely comfortable. "You two may sit there."

We did as were told and a young man walked in after us and sat next to the older druid man who I've been speaking with. "We suspect the sorcerer is hiding out somewhere in our camp. He can change his appearance into anyone as he hides. We don't know who it is, we only know what he can do."

"So what has he done to the groups of people?"

The younger druid looked up at us as he began to explain. "He thinks it's a game the way he does it. He says he wants a group of friends to understand each other more. If he were to attack the two of you, and say...use something unique about Merlin and casted the spell on you, Merlin would keep what's unique about him but you would gain it as if it were your own all along."

"Arthur."

"Not now Merlin. How is he doing this?"

"Arthur! The young druid! He's the sorcerer!" Before I could say more a bright, warm, golden light surrounded Merlin and myself just before my vision blackens.


	2. Chapter 2

_'Oh God...my head...I feel funny...the sorcerer...MERLIN!?'_ I sit up immediately and realize that i am in my own room with Merlin looking at me slightly worried. "Merlin?"

"The sorcerer casted a spell on you, Arthur, using me." The regret in his voice, the hesitant look in his eyes, and the sound of his resigned tone only served to make me worry more.

"Merlin, if the sorcerer used you to cast the spell on me what is there to worry about?" I watch with curious eyes as Merlin gives me a heavy sigh and shakes his head. He looks up at me and then the fireplace, he lifts his hand and the fire roars to life but quickly calms to a normal fire. "Y-You have magic?"

"And now you do too." He hung his head low. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Arthur. I've wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to have to choose between duty and friendship. I've seen what it's done to you before and..."

"Get out."

"Arthur, you can't..."

"I'm the king, I can do whatever I damn well please! Get out!" I feel my blood boil and Merlin is suddenly thrown against the wall. _'I have his magic...I did that...This is Merlin's magic...I just slammed him into a wall...without any effort!'_ I quickly scrambled to my feet out of my bed and realize that was a bad idea. I fell to my knees from the dizziness that rushed into my head.

I hear movement which I can only assume is Merlin. I look up slowly and realize there is blood on my floor and dripping from Merlin's arm as he holds the back of his head. "Arthur...you need to calm down..."

 _'I just threw him against a wall without any effort and he's still trying to calm me down!? This is Merlin's magic and it took no effort at all to throw him that hard against the wall...how...how powerful is he?'_ "Merlin..." I try to move towards him and I quickly see his eyes glow a brilliant gold before he releases his hand from his head.

"It's fine. I'm healed now, but like I was trying to say...you have to keep your emotions in check. You have my magic now..."

"So I'm dangerous now?"

"If you don't learn how to control it...then I'm afraid so."

"What was that noise!?" Gaius came into the room and immediately took note of the blood surrounding Merlin. He knelt down next to him and examined his head wound. "At least you're getting better at healing magic. The wound is completely gone. Arthur, Merlin told me what happened."

"Yeah...some things are...a bit...foggy. How did I get here?" _'Gaius knew!?'_

"I asked Kilgharrah to carry us to Camelot. He is the great dragon...I helped him escape...but when Balinor died his powers transfered to me because I'm his son. He has to do as I say, but he was happy to do this considering the predicament. He has also agreed to help hunt down the sorcerer."

"Merlin...I think I'm still in a state of shock...You have magic, I now have _your_ magic, I threw you against the wall without any effort when I got angry, Gaius knows, and now you're telling me that you're the last dragon lord?"

"There is a lot to explain, I know. Just...as we get there we need to work on your emotions. My magic is very different from normal magic."

"Different how?" I furrow my brows and he gives another sigh.

"I...to some...at least...this is what I've been told by the dragon and the druids...I'm known as the most powerful warlock that has been or ever will be. A warlock is someone who is born with magic, but usually a warlock grows into their magic...I didn't. I was born doing magic. With my first cry I lit all the candles in the house...thats what my mother says anyway. Now you share that magic, and apparently the amount of power I hold as well." He smiled at me...He freaking smiled at me after I threw him against the wall.

Trying to calm my emotions I take in a deep breath before speaking again. "Merlin...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for throwing you against the wall...its just a lot to take in..."

"I know, and I'm sorry...do you accept that I have magic?"

"I honestly don't know yet, but I trust you to help me. It is _your_ magic after all."

"Sire, I've told the knights you were ill but I haven't told them to not visit you. I didn't want to raise suspicion...They may want to visit..."

I crawled back into my bed and looked back up at Gaius who was helping Merlin to his feet. "It's fine, Gaius...However, I may have to have Merlin in the servant's chamber in case one of the guards comes in and I'm...I'm..."

"Using magic?" Merlin finished and I could only nod. "Is that alright Gaius?"

"It _would_ be the best thing to do. I will have someone send Merlin's things up then." Gaius slightly bowed his head and left Merlin and I to talk.

Merlin cautiously walked over and sat on the bed next to me. "You seem to be calm about this."

"Calm? Merlin I threw you against a wall, I found out my best friend is a sorcerer and a powerful one at that...I don't think calm is a word I'd use. I'm trying to keep my emotions in check like you said."

"Best friend?" I looked up and noticed his ridiculous grin he always wore when something made him either joyful or filled with pride.

"Yes. We've known each other for years and you know me better than even Gwen. I take it Gaius has told her I'm ill too?"

"No...I told her in private what happened and she took it rather well."

"Of course she did...Probably better than me."

"No, about the same, but the more I talked to her the more she understood, and she thanked me."

This caught my interest. "Thanked you? For what?"

"It really was me that cured Gwen's father. I wasn't lying." I smacked him on the shoulder in irritation. "Ow...what the...?"

"Are you insane!" I shouted and the flames on the candles grew. "Wow..." I tried to calm down and looked at the now sinking flames and then back at Merlin. "Still, what were you thinking? My father would've sent you straight to the pyre."

"I didn't care. My friend was in trouble, and it was my fault." _'A sorcerer blaming himself for his own actions...'_

 _"Yes, that's generally how I am."_ I look over completely shocked. I know he didn't actually say it, but it was like an echo in my head and the amused look on his face tells me he knows exactly what he's doing.

 _"Merlin?"_

 _"Yes?"_ His smile grew wider and I couldn't help but be filled with an odd sense of pure joy and astonishment. _"Arthur, Look."_ His voice was as if he was showing something wondrous to a child and so I looked around my room and it was like being surrounded by stars. The candles went out and there were millions of glowing lights surrounding us in the room. There was a mixture of blue, gold, and red. The gold illuminated the room the most.

 _"How am I doing this?"_

 _"You're happy. Specifically, you are genuinely joyful."_ Merlin said some sort of incantation and the glowing lights slowly went away as the candle light returned.

There was a knock on the door which caught both of us by surprise. "Come in."

"Sire, Merlin's room is ready." Gaius said as he looked at us with a strangely proud grin on his face.

"Very well, go to bed Merlin. I'll call if I need you."

He smiled at me as he got up and waved at me as he left. _"Merlin?"_

 _"You're enjoying this too much."_ I could even hear him laughing.

 _"And_ _? You know this is still going to take some getting used to. Why did you never tell me?"_

 _"Did you SEE how you reacted? Besides that, I didn't want you to have to choose between your duties as a king or your loyalty as a friend. However, I never wanted you to find out like this. I'm sorry if you feel as if I betrayed you but I've only ever used my magic for good."_

 _"You mean your out of control, emotional magic?"_

 _"Yes, but I have a better hold on it because I learned to control it more and more as a child."_

 _"Have you killed or hurt anyone with your magic?"_

 _"Only if I needed to."_ His voice sounded so solemn. _"Hey, I don't know what my magic will do to your dreams..."_

 _"Only one way to find out. Good night Merlin."_


	3. Chapter 3

_It's dark and I'm in the forest. I look down at what looks to be an egg and then I turn my gaze to the great dragon. "Is it still alive?" I ask, but this is Merlin's voice not mine._ _'Perhaps its a memory?'_

 _"It can live for more than a thousand years."_

 _I laugh with genuine joy. "You are no longer the last of your kind."_

 _The dragon smiles at me and chuckles lightly. "It would seem not."_

 _"When will it hatch?"_

 _"Young dragons were called into the world by the dragon lords. Only they had the power to summon the dragon from the egg. As the last dragon lord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin."_

 _I feel my heart pounding with nerves and joy all at the same time, and I have to remember that this isn't actually me, this is Merlin. "How do I summon it?"_

 _"You must give the dragon a name."_

 _With a deep and commanding whisper I call out a name I've never heard... "Aithusa." I watch in sheer delight as the white dragon comes out of the egg and the vision is gone._

I wake up and look around. _"Merlin?"_

 _"Seriously, Arthur? I just woke up."_

 _"Yeah? Funny...so did I."_

 _"Why do you sound both confused AND angry?"_

 _"I was dreaming I was you and..."_

 _"Let me guess, you dreamt you summoned a dragon named Aithusa?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"That really happened and I dreamt that last night._ _Looks like we know what it does to our dreams..."_

Not long after that I see Merlin come through my door and opening the curtains. "Well, since you're up, what do you want for breakfast?"

"You're still..."

"I'm still what?" He asks me as he goes through my clothes to pick out my outfit.

"You're still acting like a servant."

"Well..." He started as he analyzed one of my shirts. "...last time I checked, I still am." He gave me a quick smile before grabbing a pair of pants and placing them on the bed.

"I thought I wasn't going anywhere?"

"No, but that doesn't mean you get to stay in your night clothes."

"Couldn't you just use magic?"

"No. I still have to put my clothes on like everyone else, which means I have to do the same for you."

After I let him dress me he left to go get breakfast and Gwaine walked in. _"Arthur, are you going to be okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I think so."_

"You alright there, princess? You seem lost in thought."

The laugh left my lips before I could stop it. "Something like that. It's good to see you."

"Aye, Glad to see you're doing better."

"I only know that Merlin brought me back here...what kind of state was I in?"

"Well, Merlin himself was crying and practically shaking like a leaf...You were unconscious and seemed like you hit your head pretty hard. Merlin practically demanded that Lancelot and I take you straight to your chambers. I swear, it was like we were _his_ knights. I had never seen Merlin like that. We did as Merlin told us and he raced to get Gaius, and then he went to tell Gwen what happened, then he came in here...where is he by the way?"

"He went to go get me breakfast. Whose training the knights this afternoon?"

"Yours truly."

"The other knights are doomed." I laughed as I sat up.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He beamed at me with his usual over confident grin.

"Arthur?" Merlin sounded from the other side of the door.

"Come in, Merlin. Gwaine was about to go train the poor new recruits."

He opened the door and beamed a smile at both of us as he set down the tray of food. "The other knights are doomed."

"Ha! Arthur said the same thing! Alright, I'll see you two later."

Gwaine left and Merlin came to my side to help me out of bed. "Gaius said you may still be disoriented from the spell that was put on you..."

I wrapped an around his neck as he held me up out of bed. I immediately felt dizzy. "Hey..." I begin to ask as I steady myself. "...Does Gwaine know you have magic?"

"Not that I know of. If he does know I should thank him for not saying anything. Lancelot found out early on, but no...I don't think Gwaine knows."

"Wait a minute..." I sit down in my chair and wait for Merlin to sit in his. He brought enough for the both of us after all. "How did Lancelot find out?"

"Do you remember the griffin?"

"Yes?"

"Well, to fight magic or creatures of magic you need magic to defeat it. The griffin was a creature of magic. I enchanted Lancelot's weapon and he pierced the Griffin...It was while your father was yelling at you that I found out he knew and he swore to keep it a secret."

"I suppose that's fair."

"You what?" I looked up from my food and notice the shocked expression in his eyes.

"I really don't like repeating myself...Look, my father was ruling at the time...perhaps he knew if he told me, I would have to tell my father who would definitely have had you arrested and executed."

"You're still uneasy about me having magic, aren't you?" The disappointment in his voice was evident without even having to look at him.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Before I found out you had magic I was perfectly fine with you being my servant, advisor, and friend...but Now that I know...it's like I never knew you, and honestly...that scares me..."

"I'm still the same me, Arthur. It's just now you've learned another thing about me. Speaking of which, after we eat, what do you want to learn?"

"What do you mean?" I raise an eyebrow as I bite into my bread.

"I told you, you have to learn to control it. So, what would you like to teach you?"

"Well, considering I threw you against the wall, I think my best bet would be to learn how _not_ to use my magic if I get angry like that..."

"That one is a bit difficult. Alright, well, I usually have to try and keep a calm mind and remember where I am and who I'm with. I try to think of better things...funnier things."

"Like what?"

"Well, sometimes when I get mad at you, I remember that you're my friend and that stops me. Everytime I heard you or your father detest magic so openly I had to remember that it's my destiny to make you see differently. That you are and always will be a better man than your father. So, I guess for teaching technique focus on anything that has made you feel angry and focus on not letting your magic come through...if that makes sense."

"I think so..." I looked at my empty cup that I had just finished while Merlin was talking and I try to focus on how mad I was when I was told that my father relied on magic himself in order for him to be born, but Merlin told him it was a lie. _'Wait...MERLIN told me...'_ "Merlin, when...I was told that I was born of magic..."

He looked down at his plate again and gave a heavy sigh, which was all the confirmation I needed, but I wanted to hear it from him. "She was telling the truth. The vision she showed you...that was really your mother speaking to you and she was telling you the truth."

"So...you...a warlock...told me that it was a lie, even when you knew the truth. Why?"

"For the reasons I gave back then. You already lost one parent, it would've destroyed you to lose another, and if you had killed Uther...you would probably detest magic more than he did, but mostly because I knew what it would've done to your heart."

All I could was nod my head at his statement. Everything made sense about that day. Why Merlin had been crying, hesitant, trying to console me and trying to stop me.

I move my focus back to the cup and now I'm filled with an entirely new rage, because all of that had actually been true and his father had murdered thousands because of his screw up.

I felt the magic flow through my entire body, and it felt like it was burning me from the inside but it wasn't painful, and before I knew it the cup started to fly at Merlin who stopped it mid air without even moving. He just looked at it, his eyes turned gold, it stopped, his eyes turned back to their original sky blue color, and the cup fell on the table in perfect placement. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Try again but this time try to think of something that will calm you down quickly before your magic has a chance to react."

I nod my head and try again and I feel the rage mixed with magic burn through me again as I not only remember that memory but all the times my father would've let Merlin or Gwen die. I can feel the sensation of magic through my veins and I quickly think of all the times Merlin has been there for me.

All the times he had sacrificed so much and now I know he's probably sacrificed more than he's letting on. I recalled how brightly my best friend smiled when I had dreamt of his memory when he summoned Aithusa, and as those thoughts came forth I felt the magic die down into something that felt like the warmth of the sun surrounding me comfortably. I finally looked up at Merlin who was smiling with pride in his eyes. "I think I did it."

"I could tell you did. Your eyes flashed gold for a second but quickly died down and the cup has not moved. It may still take some practice but you did great."

"Hey, Merlin...What's the angriest you've been when you've used your magic?" I know I may not like the answer, but I _did_ throw Merlin against the wall and hurt him without even trying.

"When I killed the high priestess Nimueh."

I felt my skin run cold, as if my blood turned to ice. "Merlin...you've killed?"

"Yes." He looks up at me patiently waiting for a response, but I find myself unable to speak. He had answered it twice, and twice he had no hesitation. "You got bitten by the questing beast and the dragon told me that if I were to go to the isle of the blessed I could find someone there who could save you."

"Why would you do that?"

"You were dying. I had to do something and I had already tried a few spells before your father arrived."

"Tell me the rest." I try to keep a calm expression but all I could keep thinking was the kind, stubborn, and clumsy manservant Merlin...has killed before...and he HATES it when we go hunting for 'cute animals.'

"I went to the isle of the blessed and I found her waiting for me. She had already tried to kill me once and..."

"Wait...she already tried to kill you?"

"The poisoned chalice...it wasn't meant for you. It was meant for me. That light you saw in the cave was me."

"But you were dying!"

"Yes, I know...Gaius said I conjured it while I was unconscious and I was muttering things. I remember dreaming as if I were there with you and wanted to protect you...I guess it wasn't a dream."

I can't stop the shocked grin from appearing on my face. "Continue...how did you kill Nimueh?"

"Well, I went there and I bargained my life for yours and she gave me water from the cup of life. I gave it to you and the next day I thought I had cheated death again, only to find out she was taking my mother's life instead of mine. Gaius knew what I would do so he went before I could. I went after him but when I finally got there she had already killed him."

"But he's still alive..."

"I'm getting to that. I shout at her that I bid my life not my mother's or Gaius' and she says that we are to valuable to be enemies. I told her that i shared nothing with her. She said that we could rule the world together. I told her that I would never join forces with magic such as hers. She told me that she would help you become king. I told her I WILL make you king, but that she wouldn't see that day."

"So what did you do?"

"I tried to kill her with a spell but she caught it and turned it into a fire ball. I dodged it the first time but not the second. After the second time I was filled with so much rage after everything she had said and done I stood up ignoring the burns she caused and told her she should not have hurt my friend...I lifted a hand to the sky and willed a thunderstorm to form above us and for lightning to strike her down. It did, and she died. After she died, balance was restored and Gaius came back to life."

I fell back against my chair. Merlin had killed a high priestess with a wave of his hand and willed a thunderstorm to strike her down. _'All this time...he could've taken the throne for himself. He could've killed me, he could've killed MY FATHER...but he didn't. All he has ever done, at least from what I've been told, is tried to help.'_

 _"I'm glad you realize that but no, I never wanted the throne, or your father dead. I didn't even want you dead no matter how much of a prat you are."_

"Damn, I forgot we could do that...I feel like I don't have any privacy anymore."

"Just don't think about things concerning me."

"Right, and that'll be so much simpler now!"

"Sire?" We heard Mordred from the other end and I noticed a smile on Merlin's face.

 _"Mordred, come in. Arthur knows I have magic."_

 _"Wait...he does?"_ I hear Mordred ask and I look at Merlin who gives me an amused nod.

 _"Yes I do, you may come in."_

 _"Emrys...I could've sworn..."_

 _"Yes, this is Arthur, your king...just get in here."_


	4. Chapter 4

Mordred burst through the door and carefully closed it. He looked at Me and Merlin like we had three heads. "Someone please explain!"

Merlin stood up and smiled at Mordred. "A sorcerer used something unique in me and gave it to Arthur...that something being my magic and apparently my other abilities."

"A-And you accept his magic, S-Sire?"

"With careful consideration and with things I recently found out...I don't think I have much of a choice other than to accept it." I turn my eyes to Merlin and I smile. "I accept your magic, Merlin...we just have to get...mine...under control."

"Wait...he _wants_ to learn?" He asked Merlin as he pointed at me.

"You know, he is right there, you could just ask him."

Mordred turned towards me with the expressions of shock, hope, and joy all at the same time. "You have Merlin's magic...and you want to learn how to use it?"

"While I have it, yes...and since you called him Emrys...I take it you're the druid boy we helped escape..."

"Y-Yes...Merlin, am I dreaming?" I noticed he was almost breathless, and seemingly afraid of the answer.

"Nope." He replied with a cheeky grin before turning his gaze back at me.

"Mordred, I need to know that you won't tell anyone about any of this."

"You have my word!" His eyes lit up and he was about to leave before he stopped at the door. "So wait...you aren't actually ill?"

"No, but no one else can know that."

Mordred nodded his head and left the room with a huge grin on his face. I looked at Merlin who now held a mischievous smile. "Arthur...I know you're supposed to stay in bed, but would you mind if I showed you something...outside the castle walls?"

"Sure?"

"Great!" Merlin flashed a smile before bolting out of the room.

Once he made it back he had commoner clothes for me. "Gaius knows we are leaving, he'll cover for us somehow, lets go!"

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

We make it to the middle of the forest and we have tied our horses so they won't run off. Now, I'm just curious as to what Merlin wants to show me in the middle of the forest. "Merlin..."

"Just...stay calm okay?" Before I could say anything Merlin shouted to the sky in a commanding tone and he looked back at me with a wide grin.

I heard the familiar sound of a dragon overhead and realization dawned on me. Merlin had summoned the dragon.

The dragon landed gracefully and quietly in front of us and tilted his head in what looked to be confusion. "I must've heard you wrong, young warlock. I could've sworn you told me that you wanted to tell me good news of the druid boy, yet he still lives."

My heart sank _. "Merlin...tell me you didn't..."_

He turned to me quickly and held up his hands, "No, no, no! I didn't harm him." He turned back to the dragon and regained his composure, while mine was still faulty. "Arthur has accepted my magic and Mordred knows this. What do your prophecies tell you now?"

The dragon closed his eyes for a few moments and then opened them in shock and bewilderment. "Young Pendragon, come closer to me." I did as I was told, because for some reason I felt I could trust him. "You have done something that is considered impossible. You changed your own fate. Before, it was that you were to die by Mordred's hand but that is no longer the case. By accepting Merlin's magic and wanting to learn...you solidified his loyalties to you and Merlin."

I fell to the ground both shock and fear. "He...he thought of killing me?"

"No, not yet. He hadn't been that influenced by Morgana yet, and now it seems he never will."

"Kilgharrah, have you found the sorcerer yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Emrys. However, I shall keep looking." He flew off and left Merlin and I in the small clearing.

"When were you going to tell me about the prophecy?"

"Well, I did sort of tell you about it...just not that part. I was hoping I could change it, but instead..."

"I...changed the prophecy..." My eyes must've grown wide because Merlin was smirking with pride and I could tell he was biting back his laughter. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Not at the moment...but I've always been curious about something."

"What would that be?" I ask as I get back on my horse.

"While you're not using magic what does it feel like? You see, since I've had it from birth I don't know any different, so I was wondering if you could tell me what it feels like to you." He looked at me with honest and curious eyes once he finally got on his horse.

"I'm not answering that."

"What? Why not?"

"You'll make fun of me."

"I promise I won't. Please, just tell me."

"Fine, but no laughing." I looked back at him and he held his hands up in a 'I promise alright?' manner. "Fine...right now...it feels a bit strange. I feel different, more powerful but more burdened at the same time. Other than that...if I had to give it an actual description...It's like the warmth of the sun, a cool summer breeze, but at the same time...it feels like an intense thunderstorm."

"Wow...that sounds incredible."

"You are not to tell any one I said that."

"You have my word." The sincerity in his voice was comforting. "Arthur, did you mean what you told Mordred...do you accept my magic?"

"I have seen magic kill people, take friends, take families, and even whole villages...I don't think you could do any of that, and you've told me that you have used it for good. Not only that, but it's one thing when a sorcerer tells you he is incredibly powerful, it's another to actually feel and experience the depths of that power and I highly doubt I've reach the extent to which you feel this power. Merlin, with what you've told me...you could've had the entire kingdom to their knees long ago, but you didn't. You woke up this morning with the full intention of remaining a servant. How can I not accept that?"

I can hear him sniffling behind me, which tells me what I had said had made him cry, but before I can turn around I hear him begin to laugh. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Don't mention it. Just try and dry your tears before we get back. If any of the knights see you crying I immediately become a suspect, and then we have to explain why I'm out and about and not in bed."

"You're such a prat."

"Yes, and now it seems I'm a magical one."

"You just admitted to being a prat! Wow this day is one of the best days of my life!"

"Merlin?"

"Shut up?" I nod my head noticeably, while at the same time realizing that all it takes is a well trained ear to hear how free Merlin sounds in this moment, and for some reason...I can feel that similar amount of joy course in my veins with the magic I've been given.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we made it back to the castle we were both met with the most frightening sight that any man has ever seen. An angry wife. "Where have the two of you been!?" Gwen glared at us after we dismounted our horses. "Arthur you're supposed to act like you're sick!"

 _"How is it she can whisper AND shout at the same time?"_

 _"I've been trying to figure that out for years."_

I can't stop the small smile on my face, but I also can't tell her why it's there otherwise Neither I nor Merlin will hear the end of it. "Merlin wanted to get me out of my chambers for a little bit. I'm sorry for worrying you."

I can hear the sound of my victory as she sighs in defeat and looks back at Merlin and I with a smile. A disappointed smile, but a smile none the less. "Fine, just go back to your chambers before you're seen."

"Absolutely. Merlin, let's go."

Once we made it back to my chambers I fell into my chair at my desk. "Do you think we should tell her that we can talk to each other through our thoughts?"

Merlin stood against the wall near me and laughed lightly. "No. I would rather not face the wrath of Gwen if she figures out that we can do that. I would rather face Morgana."

"That's my wife you're talking about."

"Yes, and before she was your wife she was my friend. She can be terrifying at times."

"Unfortunately I have to agree with you."

"So...back to training you..."

I groan ad place my head on my arms against the table. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Absolutely not. It's different than training with a sword because those are common. A king having magic in a kingdom where magic is still punishable by death is entirely different. We don't have to completely work on your emotions but what would you like to learn next?"

"You enjoy watching me suffer."

"Only a little...so next lesson?"

I think about all of the things I've heard Merlin explaining he's done, but the one I actually saw the first time was impressive and warm. "I want to learn how to start a fire."

"Right, because there's no way that can go badly."

"You can handle it if it does." I look up at him and he just shakes his head with his defeated smile.

"Fine." He walked over to the fire place and turned around to look at me once more. "For you, you are going to have to say the spell to start the fire."

"Why me?"

"Because you're still learning. Now, come over here." I did as I was told...by my servant no less but this was my servant who was _born_ with magic. "Alright, now hold your hand out to the fire place and focus on what you want to happen. Where, when, and how you want it to happen."

"Alright I've got it. Now what?"

"You're going to say _Forbaerne_. Just as I did."

I looked to the fire and focused on everything once more and held my hand out to the dry wood inside. _"Forbaerne"_ The fire erupted into a warm and average sized fire.

"Very good! That's great, Arthur!"

"I-I did that?"

"Yes, you lit your own fireplace. Which I suppose is a weird sensation for you regardless isn't it?"

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"Still..." I looked at my own hand and back at the fire that warmed the room. "...I used magic. I used it willingly. Last time I prevented myself from using magic and the first time I sent you flying but this time..."

"How did it feel?" I looked at Merlin and he wore a look of caution.

"It felt...strange, but not in a bad way. I don't even know how to describe it really, but it felt amazing."

"When I use my magic, the feeling varies quite a bit. When I'm angry and using magic it feels as if my blood is on fire, when I'm happy and I'm using my magic it feels as if the world around me gets brighter and more fun, When I feel protective over something or someone there is a sense of fierceness that courses through me like lightning and fire all at once..."

"What about when you're sad or depressed?" I quickly noticed how Merlin's shoulders shrunk slightly at my question.

"It...it almost feels like I'm stuck steadfast in the middle of a roaring river...and I can't move. The river doesn't push me, or even sway me...I just feel the heaviness of the current throughout my whole body and it's like there is debris is the river scratching and clawing at me. I've felt that only a few times, but I'm glad to say, more often than not, I have used my magic when I'm either happy or protective."

I could only stare in astonishment at Merlin. I couldn't help but wonder just how much he has sacrificed, given up, seen, done, and has been through for him to react this way and to recall the feeling of his magic in such a way. I had to agree on the description of using his magic when I myself was happy when I had started the fire just now, but for Merlin to recall the feeling of his magic when he's depressed...it seems like it's happened more often than I care to know.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?" I look up as I'm snapped from my thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry...I had no idea your magic affected you in such a way."

"Until we catch the sorcerer, it will do the same to you. I suspect it may feel slightly different but when you use magic, you can physically feel it. The description is sometimes hard to explain, but it's there."

"Is there any possible way you can use your magic to change the subject to something happier?"

"Oh I don't need magic to do that." He smiled at me mischievously. "Do you remember the Dolma?"

"Yeah..." He only raised his eyebrows and then I realized. "That was you!?"

"Yup. I turned myself into an old woman. It was uncomfortable."

"That was you?"

"I just said that." I busted out laughing because I knew the woman looked familiar but for that 'old crone' as my wife put it...for her to be Merlin the entire time!? The thought of it alone is hysterical. It was unbelievable but at the same time completely believable because only _my_ servant would turn into an old woman to bring Gwen back into my arms. "Arthur..."

I looked around and I forgot what I did last time I laughed this hard with Merlin's magic. I calmed myself down trying to focus on getting rid of the beautiful lights, and to my surprise it worked. "Well, would you look at that. I got the lights to go away."

"Yes, and you're happier now." Merlin smiled so brightly even his eyes were smiling.

"All thanks to you, old friend."


	6. Chapter 6

"You'll never guess what's for dinner." Merlin brought the tray to the table and he was right, I couldn't believe it. It was rabbit, apples, bread, and cheese.

"Where did the rabbit come from?"

"That's the part I suspected you'd never guess. I caught it, and Gwen helped me cook it. She will be here in a moment and I can stay if you'd like or I can go into my chambers."

"You caught it?"

"I know how to hunt, Arthur...just not with normal weapons."

"So, Gaius didn't actually think it would seem suspicious if you kept staying in here...You only told me that so you could go hunt?"

"No, he thought that. I just took the time I had and went hunting. Gwen said she was proud of me...but she had that look that said 'I'm proud of you but if you do something that stupid again I'm going to kill you.' I really don't like that look."

"You and me both. I see it more than you do."

"Sometimes you deserve that look."

"What look?" Gwen walked in with her usual 'If you don't tell me I'll just find out later' Look.

"No look Gwen. We were saying how lovely you look this evening."

 _"Saved by you yet again."_

 _"You're welcome."_

"He's right, and I have to say...that red dress looks beautiful on you."

"Why thank you." She looked down at her dress and back at me. She sat down in her chair opposite of mine and looked up at Merlin. "Did you tell him you caught our dinner."

"Yes I did." He looked at us with a proud look in his eyes, but in Gwen's eyes...it was the look of an over protective sister.

 _"Thin ice Merlin. Thin ice."_

"Did he tell you that he went alone?"

 _"And you fell through the ice."_ I glare at Merlin, knowing full well that _he_ knows I don't mean it. "No, he didn't tell me. He just said that he worried you."

 _"You're a damn prat."_ I heard him clear his throat before speaking normally once more. "I apologize. I'll be sure to bring Lancelot or Gwaine with me next time."

"Good!"

"Gwen, Merlin can hold his own. Trust me." I look back and forth between Merlin pouring Gwen a drink and Gwen trying to calm herself down.

"Look, I know Merlin has magic but in a fight..."

"He took down Nimueh, she was a high priestess."

"You didn't tell me that." Gwen just looked at Merlin dumbfounded and then back at me. "How long have you known?"

"Gwen, I just found he had magic yesterday."

"Right, so not long. How...How did you kill her?"

"She hurt people I cared about and so I hurt her back."

"Merlin...you _killed_ her. How?"

 _"Merlin she isn't going to let this go."_

 _"I know..."_

"Merlin?" Gwen asked him once more.

"I summoned a storm and I had lightning strike her down and blow her to smithereens. I didn't _just_ kill her. I evaporated her into nothing...with lightning." Gwen now wore a horrified expression on her face and I could tell Merlin noticed. "That's why I didn't want to tell you. You look terrified of me." He looked between us in the silence and excused himself before leaving.

 _"Merlin, where are you going?"_

 _"For a walk...I'll let you know if anything happens."_

 _"Good."_ I looked up at Gwen who now looked guilty instead of frightened. "Gwen, are you alright?"

"I...I don't know. Merlin killed someone, Arthur..."

"Yes, and so have I."

"You're a seasoned knight and King!"

"And Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer that has been or ever will be." I have to remember to stay calm with my anger and frustration. Honestly I don't know how Merlin has controlled his anger for this long. The look of shock crossed over her face. "What all did he tell you?"

"He...He told me he had magic, and he used the embers in the fireplace in Gaius' chamber and turned them into a floating dragon...He told me what the sorcerer did to you. He said that he watched his magic flow into you and turn your eyes gold before you passed out. I didn't realize he was powerful..."

"Did he tell you he was born with it?"

"Yes, but I didn't think that was possible."

"He's a rare case..."

 _"Arthur! Saxons!"_

I shot up from the table and immediately started grabbing for my weapons. "Arthur what's wrong?"

"Merlin spotted Saxons."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Apparently Merlin has this ability where he can talk with the druids telepathically and since I gained his magic, I gained some of his abilities too. He just told me he spotted them."

"He really _is_ powerful isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so."

 _"They're in the forest near the clearing I took you when we talked to Kilgharrah. There are at least seven of them, they seem to be out on some kind of patrol."_

 _"Why would they be this close to the castle?"_

 _"I don't know...What do you want me to do?"_

 _"Stay hidden. Use magic if you have to. I'll bring Mordred."_

"Okay, s _ee you when you get here then."_


	7. Chapter 7

"Mordred." I whisper as I get closer to his bed in the barracks. He doesn't even budge. _"Mordred!"_

 _"What!?"_ He jumps awake and his eyes narrow as he focuses on me. " _Sire? Did you just wake me up...telepathically?"_

 _"Yes, now...Merlin is in trouble. Saxons, lets go."_ I watched over the other knights as he scrambled quietly for his gear and we left.

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Once we made it close to where Merlin had mentioned, Mordred and I decided to go on foot. _"Merlin?"_

 _"Arthur! I see you!"_

 _"That's all well and good but we can't see you."_

 _"Oh..."_ Without warning I notice a person appear in nearby bushes. _"I'm over here."_ He waved at us.

Mordred and I looked at each other with equal irritation before walking over to the recently invisible Merlin. "Did you hear them speak of the sorcerer that affected Arthur?" Mordred asked in a whisper.

"No, but it seems she sent them put here patrolling for 'Emrys' but they all think I'm an old man."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" I ask as I can hear them walking around.

"Well, I could easily use my magic to take them all out, but I didn't know if you wanted me to do that."

Mordred and I looked at each other with irritated looks, and Mordred finally spoke. "Merlin, I just got dragged out of bed because he said you were in trouble...why NOT handle it yourself?"

"Because, I wanted Arthur to see personally what I can do...and if I got hurt, I'd need someone to carry me back before Morgana finds me...again..."

"Fine, fair point." Mordred sighed.

"You ready Arthur?"

"Merlin...there are so many of them..." Before I could continue he was already foolishly running out into the open.

"HELLO!" I watched as he got the attention of the surrounding Saxons. They all rushed towards him and a lump in my throat arose when I watched him easily lift up his hands, sending them all flying back. Some hit the trees, some the rocks, and others hit the ground. He came back to us and had a cautious expression on his face. "I don't like to hurt people, but I wanted you to know what I could do in a fight."

"Th-Thank you..."

"Awesome, now...can I go back to bed please?"

"Yes, of course."

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

The next day Merlin woke me up the same as he does every morning. "Rise and shine!"

I waved my hand annoyingly at the blinding light and the curtains Merlin had separated were immediately brought back together. The sudden return of darkness in my room made me jump up and stare at an irritated Merlin and closed curtains. "Did I just close the curtains?"

"Yes, you did, making my efforts wasted. Do you realize how heavy they are? I have to use both hands just to pull them back."

"You could just use magic to separate them...Like I...just used magic...unconsciously...Good God, how did you survive Merlin!? How have you not been caught!?" I asked as I sat the rest of the way up in my bed.

"Like I said, I've been at this longer than you. It's been difficult but I have more restraint. It's good to know that you seem to have a hold on it though. I used to do the same thing to my mother when she would open the curtains or the window."

"That certainly sounds like something the younger you would do...anything to get some extra sleep. So, what's for breakfast?"

"Bread, sausages, tomatoes, and cheese." Merlin brought the tray and placed it on my bed. "Considering you just closed the curtains...with magic...I figured you wouldn't want to get up."

"You'd be right. I still can't believe you knocked all those men back so easily."

"It's never easy for me...I killed them...that will never be easy for me Arthur."

"I understand. Hey, why is there only enough for me?"

"...Because it's _your_ breakfast." He raised an eyebrow at me and before I could tell him to go get his own breakfast we heard a knock st the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Sir Leon, and I nearly sank back into my pillows. _"How do you think he would react if he knew?"_

 _"I don't know but I don't think he'd take it very well at first."_

"Sire, how are you feeling?"

"Visits from my trusted knights always make me feel better, so, pretty good at the moment. I'm still a bit off from whatever that sorcerer did to me."

"I'm glad to visit. Do you know when you'll be back to full strength? Gwaine is practically killing us."

I couldn't help but laugh but it took a lot of control not to let magic take over the entire room. "I'm not entirely sure. The sorcerer did quite the number on me. You'd have to ask Gaius."

"Sorcerers are such evil and vile people, and they dare harm you...It makes me sick. I don't think I could handle it with the amount of grace you are handling it with, Sire."

I swallow the thick lump that rose in my throat and try to calm the nervous pounding of my heart and if I didn't know any better my magic reacted as if it felt...sad and scared just at the mention of such hatred for magic "I'm doing the best I can. Merlin has helped quite a bit."

"I'm glad of that. I still remember when he desperately tried to push past me when that enchantress lied about your mother and you were dueling your father. I wish I was fortunate enough to have a friend like that."

"Merlin is certainly one of a kind."

 _"Now whose walking on thin ice?"_

 _"Shut up, Melrin."_

 _"Whatever you say...Sire."_

"That he is. I don't think I've ever once heard him actually formally address you in a proper manner. Usually its just dripping with sarcasm" He laughed lightly and it caused me to smile and relax a little.

"Yes it seems he is unafraid of any consequences."

"Oh, I fear consequences, Arthur. Just, not from you."

"From Gwen then?" Sir Leon grinned at us. "Did you know that when she found out I had skipped lunch...ONCE...she ordered me to go to the kitchens and get something to eat? I love her like a sister but her Queen voice is something else."

"Ahem..."

 _"And that would be Gwen. What do you think his chances are, Merlin?"_

 _"Slim to none."_

We both grinned like idiots as Leon's akin visibly got pale. "M-M'lady!"

"I love you like a little brother, Sir Leon...that's why I scold you...but...I remember doing so when we were simply children and I don't recall having a 'Queen voice' back then...you're not saying I've gotten scarier are you?"

"O-Of course not! Sire, help me out here?"

"Nope, you now face the wrath of my wife." Merlin and I couldn't help but laugh, but once again I had to keep my magic in check. I honestly don't know how Merlin does it. He's laughing harder than me and nothing is happeneing.

"Worry not, _brave_ _knight_ of Camelot. I shall spare you this once."

He relaxed and his face went red as he glared at the three of us as we continued to laugh at his reaction. "You are all cruel. You here me? Cruel."

"Maybe..." I started. "But even you have to admit. You set yourself up for that one."

"Go train, the other knights Sir Leon. I believe Gwaine needs a break and he has made them suffer his bar fighting techniques long enough." Gwen gave him a mischievous grin making Sir Leon smile and he lightly bowed his head at us before leaving.

"Good morning, Gwen. You look more beautiful than yesterday."

She gave me that sweet smile she always gives me in the morning. She walked over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before sitting on the bed, moving the plate of food I hadn't touched yet. "It's quite cold in here. Merlin, do you mind starting a fire?"

 _"How about you do it, Arthur?"_

I nod my head lightly and I can tell Gwen is confused as I lift up my hand to the fireplace. "Forbaerne." I hear her gasp as the fire starts in the fire place.

"You...you started the fire...with magic..."

"Are you afraid?"

"No...it's just a bit strange...watching _you_ do magic, and to start a fire no less...from your bed."

"He also forced the curtains closed this morning with a wave of his hand." Merlin beamed at us with such pride, I couldn't help but smile.

"I hate it when he opens the curtains."

"Merlin, is magic really that easy for you to use?" Merlin smiled and waved his hands as he lit all of the candles in the room without uttering a single word. He then simply looked at the plate of food and it floated straight to the table, making the bed mmore comfortable for Gwen. All the while, I'm noticing how free he looks and how unburdened he seems as he uses his magic in front of us.

"I guess you can say it does. I've always been like this."

"Wow...Can you...can you tell me what you've done for Arthur with your magic or at least...as much as you can?"

"You mean other than bargain my life to psychotic high priestess? Sure." His face brimmed with mirth. "While I'm talking the two of you should enjoy breakfast."

"Very well." I answer, knowing full well, if i don't eat I will have to be scolded much like Sir Leon was.

"When Sir Valiant was fight Arthur, and after Arthur sacked me...I still couldn't let him die...I just couldn't...so I made the shield conjure the snakes instead of him."

"That's why he was shocked about them coming to life..."

"Exactly. After that, I had cured Gwen's father. After that I had conjured an orb for Arthur while I was dying of poison...Gaius told me about it later...I enchanted Lancelot's weapon to kill the griffen, saving Camelot. I helped cure Morgana when that man came, claiming he had a remedy to cure all ills...I also saved Gaius at the same time...I conjured the wind storm in Ealdor..."

"Wait! You...did that? Not Will?"

"Yes, Arthur...that was me."

"You used it right in front of me. and you let Will take the blame?"

"It was what I wanted to tell you that day. I was going to tell you I had magic."

"I...see...Go on..."

"Right..." I noticed the sudden nervousness in his voice. "...You know about me killing Nimueh with lightning...The uh...servant that you liked because he constantly said it was an honor to treat you...He was possessed by an old Sorcerer and I chanced my life to be possessed by the same sorcerer in order to try and put his soul back into a crystal in which it was stored in the first place, and thankfully it worked."

"Risking your life again..." Gwen added solemnly, and I had to agree.

"Anyway...um...I caused stones to fall in between Arthur and the undead knights in order to keep him from being killed...I uh...released the great dragon...I'm sorry about that...We went in search for Balinor, my father who was the last dragon lord...until he died...making _me_ the last dragon lord and I commanded Kilgharrah, the great dragon, to leave...there was lots of stuff after that...I also jumped in between the Dorocha and Arthur...Lancelot stopped at a river and the magic in the river healed me...and other stuff happened after that..." I noticed that Merlin had stopped and his gaze seemed focufocused on Gwen.

I looked over to her and she had tears in her eyes and seemed about ready to faint. "Gwen?"

"Merlin...you...you constantly risked your life, risked your magic to be exposed...You risked it ALL for Arthur and Camelot...and no one else knows this but a select few. you could've died...at any point in time..."

"It would've been worth it, if it meant my friends would live another day."

"You have such an incredible amount of power..."

"Don't go into that. I already did. He pretty much has a limitless amount of power. At this point, I'm pretty sure he is magic itself." I hold Gwen close to me to try and calm her down and I'm grateful its working.

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

Gwen pushes off from me a little bit to raise her head. "You didn't upset me Merlin...it's just...it's a lot to take in. You've done so much...and you never sought any credit."

"That's not why I do it."

"Yes, I can see that now."


	8. Chapter 8

After Merlin finished explaining everything else he's done...in detail this time, but left out the part about him being 'the old crone.' Gwen gave him a huge hug, and gave me a loving kiss before leaving the room to go speak with Gaius about everything that Merlin told her just now.

"Merlin...you really have done a lot for me...why?"

"Because you're my friend and I can't bare to lose you. You are destined to become the greatest king Albion has ever known, but I think you were also destined to be my best friend."

"Don't be such a girl Merlin."

"Don't worry, I'll never do that again."

"Oh, but that dress suited you, Merlin. Really went well with your eyes." Merlin lightly shoved my shoulder and went to my wardrobe to select my night clothes. "Seriously...thank you, Merlin."

"Anytime, Arthur. I'm just happy you accept my magic."

"And I'm happy you are training me with mine."

"Tomorrow, I can see if Gaius will let you leave and we can practice more in the forest."

"Anything to keep me from being stuck in this room. Could you pack some hunting equipment too?"

"We won't need any. Just your sword and our magic." He smiled back at me as he set my clothes down next to me.

"I can't believe I started the fire for Gwen...using magic. It felt so natural."

"The sorcerer did say that you would have my unique trait as if you had it all along." He started to dress me for bed and once he was finished he gathered my laundry.

"Merlin..."

"Yes?" He stopped at the door and turned around to face me.

"I'm sorry that my father has wronged your kind."

"You don't need to apologize for your father's actions. You are not your father, you are better than him."

"Good night, Merlin."

"Good night, Arthur."

"Good night Merlin." I heard Gwen say as she walked into the room and I turned on my side to sleep.

"Good night Gwen."

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

"Rise and Shine Arthur!" Merlin opened the curtains and I waved my hand like I did yesterday, but nothing happened. "Nice try, I'm holding it together with magic. Now, get up. Gaius said you could try training with the knights today."

"You're insufferable sometimes, you know that?"

"I take pride in that." I got up and allowed him to dress me in my armor before eating breakfast, and we made our way down to the training grounds.

"Sire!" Gwaine called out, causing the rest of the knights to beam with happiness.

"Oh thank God you're back." Percival started, "Gwaine was about to train us again."

"You have all suffered long enough. I, your merciful king, have come to spare you."

"Hey! I'm not that bad of an instructor." Gwaine argued with a smile.

"Gwaine, you almost threw out my shoulder yesterday." Sir Leon spoke.

"Details...It's good to see you up and out, Arthur." I took his arm to mine and nodded my head. "So, who will be your first sparring partner after being cooped up for so long?" I looked over the knights carefully and they all seemed to have the same thought I did.

"Sir Gwaine, I'm afraid you have to answer to your crimes of torture against your fellow knights."

"How did I know...Alright, but be warned...I've gotten better while you've been sitting on your royal behind."

"We'll see about that."

 _"Remember, control your emotions Arthur. Even if they're joyful emotions. I don't know how the others would react to their king having magic."_

 _"I know, I'll be careful."_

 _"And don't use magic to cheat."_

 _"How dare you speak to your king like that."_

 _"Technically I'm not 'speaking' at all."_

"Arthur, where's your head?" Gwaine asked me as he grabbed a mace.

"Hopefully soon, still on my shoulders."

"Glad you recognize competition."

I grabbed my own mace and we began to spar with both mace and shield. "Gwaine the first time Merlin and I met you, you helped Merlin and I fight in the tavern. I know better than to underestimate you. However, it seems you fail to know better than to underestimate me." I hit his shield with my mace and kicked his leg as he became unbalanced, knocking him to the ground.

"I surrender, Arthur!" I watched as he laughed and held the side of his leg.

"Valiant effort." I pulled him up and he gave me a sarcastic smile.

"Thank you, Sire. Glad to see being ill hasn't hindered you."

"You should probably get to Gaius."

"It's just a bruise. It will heal. I want to watch you train with the other knights. They've all been eager to challenge you."

"Oh have they?" I turned to the other knights who glared at Gwaine for letting out what was apparently supposed to be a secret.

"Sire!" The knights and I turned our gaze to a patrol coming towards us. "We believe we've spotted the sorcerer! We saw someone doing strange magic and he was being followed by Morgana's men."

"Merlin, get the horses! Gwaine, Percival, and Leon...come with me!"

 _"Right, just bring the three people who have no clue you have magic now."_

 _"If I change the order now, they'll get suspicious. Besides that, they are better fighters."_

 _"Fine. Have it your way."_

 _"I'm the king so...yeah!"_

 _"Prat."_

 _"Idiot."_ Merlin brought forth five horses faster than expected. _"Merlin, tell me you didn't use magic to get them ready."_

 _"Only a little. Two of the stable hands helped with the other three horses and didn't notice. I know how to be discreet."_

 _"Do you? It's a wonder with how often you seem to use it."_

 _"And yet, you never found out."_

We all mounted the horses and set off to follow the patrol. "Where was the sorcerer last seen?" I ask the patrol with caution.

"Near the valley of the fallen kings."

"That's quite a ways, any reason why he would be out there?"

"No one knows, sire. All I know is that the rest of the patrol fell by his hand and the strange spell he cast on them made them go mad until they eventually...until they killed each other."

 _"So why didn't that happen with us?"_

 _"It may have something to do with my magic...it may have kept the both of us from going mad, since we both now share it."_ q

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

A few hours later I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Sire, we have journeyed deep into the forest, but we are not heading to the valley..." Percival whispered next to me.

"I noticed." I glowered as I waited for the man in front of us to reveal who he really was. _"Merlin..."_

 _"I know...I heard. It feels like a trap. What do you want to do Arthur?"_

 _"Do you think he's working for Morgana?"_

 _"I can't be sure...do you want to wait until he stops us?"_

 _"I'm not sure..."_

 _"If we do, then there's a chance that we'll be ambushed and I'll have to reveal my magic if things get too out of hand...It's up to you Arthur."_

"Sire?" Percival spoke to me once more.

"We'll wait to see where he leads us. Don't do anything just yet." I quickly glanced over at Merlin who gave a silent yet serious nod.

"What's going on?"

"Every patrol, every knight, and even some commoners know where the Valley is...I suspect it's a trap but I don't know for what. We'll have to wait it out."

"If you're certain."

"I believe so, yes. Just keep an eye on him." I watched as the other knights nodded their heads and we all looked back to the patrol who was a good ways ahead of us on his own horse.

"Shall we make camp here?" The so called patrol shouted back.

"Very well." I got off my horse and had Merlin collect fire wood. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Well, I'm honored that you care to know my name. My name is Sir Fredrick"

"A fine name for a fine knight. How many were in your patrol?" I ask as I set out my own bedroll near where the campfire would be built.

"There were six of us, sire."

"I'm sorry to hear what happened to the rest of your patrol..." I could hear Gwaine, and Percival walk closer. "Tell me...if everyone in your group was affected...why do you leave unscathed?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Sire. I barely made it out." I could see the wicked smirk creep up before the man in front of me forced it back.

"You don't have so much as a scratch and..." This time I heard Leon and Merlin come up behind him with fire wood. "The Sir Fredrick I know as a scar along his jaw line from when the great dragon attacked Camelot. You, However, do not." The knights and I drew our sword as the man in front of us immediately smiled.

"Very good, young Pendragon. You are far more intelligent than the lady Morganan has given you credit for."

A spell was cast and my vision went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

I feel the ground beneath me as the pounding in my head slows. "Merlin?"

"Arthur?" I hear Merlin's hoarse voice next to me.

"Where...where are we..."

"In a cell I think. The last thing I remember is the sorcerer disguised as Sir Fredrick."

"Same...are the other knights awake?" I ask as I lift myself up against the wall I was apparently thrown against.

"I'm awake!" Gwaine announced somewhere down the hall.

"Same here!" Percival shouted.

"Unfortunately, so am I." Leon groaned.

The voices were further down so I assume they are in separate cells unlike Merlin and myself. "That would be a yes." Merlin looked at me and rose an eyebrow. "What now, Arthur?"

"I don't know." _"We could use magic."_

 _"Not yet."_

I heard footsteps and I knew by the sound of them it was Morgana. "Hello, Merlin."

"Hello, Morgana. What do you want me this time?"

She opened the cell door and closed it behind her. "I want you to tell me where and who Emrys is. I had that sorcerer use his spell on you and Arthur...I'm glad to see that it works. Arthur seems to have gained his unique ability to get caught and become clumsy."

 _"She's really stupid isn't she?"_

 _"You truly have no idea, Arthur."_

"So, Merlin, who is Emrys?"

"He is the one that will help the once and future king, Arthur, bring peace to all of Albion and magic back to Camelot." I watched as Merlin's grin became dangerously sly. "I've heard that he is also your doom, tell me...the real reason you want to find him is because you're scared and want to kill him."

"He should be frightened of me!"

"That's not a no." His smile only widened. Merlin actually looks dangerous this time.

"How is it a mere serving boy can be such a thorn in my side!?" She held a blade to his throat as she used her magic to pin him against the wall.

"How is it someone who used to be so kind and beautiful, became so cruel and twisted? Interesting blade, Morgana...Fresh out of Fomorrahs?"

"I don't need a blade to torture you into telling me who Emrys is." She sheathed her blade and pinned me up against the wall with magic as well, except she shackled me and released her magic from me, making me hang against the wall.

"If you're going to torture Merlin, why hang me here!?"

"Because, you're strangely fond of the boy, and if I torture him enough...I get to watch you fall apart as he screams and begs for mercy..Well, at least until he tells me who Emrys is, then I'll just kill him."

 _"So...she is looking for Emrys...who is apparently her doom...and you've constantly been in her way...and she hasn't pieced that together yet?"_

 _"Evidently not, thankfully. Unfortunately I think I'm going to have to use magic."_

 _"Hey, how shocked do you think she'll be if I use magic?"_

"Why are the two of you smiling!? It's creepy! You do know that there's no way out of here for you OR your knights, and if you try, I will kill you."

"But then you will never know who Emrys is." I could hear Merlin's voice dripping with sarcasm.

 _"Merlin, do I have your permission? This is YOUR magic after all and it will mean that she knows you are Emrys. The others will know too."_

 _"Arthur, we're both pinned to the wall...you have my permission...she has to be stopped sooner or later and I will deal with the knights later."_

"Morgana!" She turned around to me, face full of disgust.

"What, Arthur? Trying to convince me to take you instead?"

"No." I smiled at her and I immediately felt the magic flow through my veins, and I focused on the bottom of her dress, hoping I don't need to hold out my hand this time. "Forbaerne!"

She quickly said a spell to make the flames stop and looked at me with pure horror. "You...you have...how...it's not possible...but your eyes..."

I focused my magic on letting Merlin and myself down, breaking her hold on us. "Morgana..." I heard Merlin speak. "...That sorcerer gave Arthur something unique of mine to him. He gave him my magic."

"You? You have magic?"

"Yes, Morgana, I do. Also, I know exactly who Emrys is."

"Then tell me! Tell me who the old man is!"

"The old man is me. I used an aging spell...it was exhausting but it did what it needed to." Merlin looked over at my sword belt and grabbed my sword from it. Morgana was about to run but Merlin simply looked at her and she froze. "This blade was forged in a dragon's breath. It's over, Morgana. Good bye." He pushed the sword into Morgana's chest and I stood there shocked.

"Merlin?"

"Come on, we have to free the others and I highly doubt her men will be too happy I killed her. I know I'm not. I blame myself for what she became." He said a strange word and the cell door unlocked.

We ran down the hallway and found Sir Leon. "How...how did the two of you escape?"

"I killed Morgana." Merlin answered. "There's no time to explain right now. Arthur, do you remember the words I just said?"

I nodded my head and did just as Merlin did to our cell door, but I did it to Sir Leon and Sir Percival's doors. Both of them looked terrified and vastly confused, but followed us anyway after Merlin freed Gwaine who only wore a confused expression.

We went up the stairs and found ourselves in a hallway that likely led to the throne room and the other end likely led to the courtyard when we were met with two Saxons. Without thinking I lifted my hands and knocked them backwards.

We ran out into the courtyard and were met with five more Saxons which Merlin took care of the same way I just did. I could still here the knights following us which was a good thing, but now I understand the fear Merlin must've felt all along.

Once we made it a safe distance away from Morgana's fortress I turned around to look at my three knights. "So, do either of you want to explain?" Sir Leon practically glared daggers at me.

"I would like an explanation as well. How do you and Merlin have magic, how long have either of you had it, and why do you seem so comfortable using it!?"

"Can we get a fire started first?" I ask, feeling immediately exhausted from all the questions.

"Fine, I'll go hunting for food but the two of you _will_ explain"

"Actually..." Merlin's eyes glowed a liquid gold and about ten feet away we could hear an animals scream. "...Arthur, you okay with eating rabbit again?"

"Did he just..." Percival started.

"Yes I believe he did, and roasted rabbit sounds delicious." Gwaine finished with a smile. "I'll stay with Arthur and Merlin, the two of you go gather some fire wood. For some reason I feel like the two of you want to get as far away from them as possible _without_ an explanation."

"We'll be back." Leon glared at me once more and Percival didn't even look at us.

As they left and I made sure to keep an eye on them I heard Gwaine sigh in the kind of relief I wish I could experience right now. "I knew Merlin had Magic, would never guess you had it in you, Princess."

"Wait, you knew about Merlin?"

"The first time we met, he sent plates flying just before I ran up to the bar to say hello. I saw how his eyes glowed gold just like yours did when you opened Leon and Percival's doors, and when you knocked back the other Saxons."

 _"You said you should thank him for not saying anything."_

Merlin smiled at me and then back at Gwaine. "Thank you, for not saying anything."

"You're welcome. You're my first friend, Merlin. I could never betray you. I'm still confused on how Arthur has Magic."

"As are the rest of us." Sir Leon stated as he set up the fire as Percival came back with the dead rabbit.

"Alright, just please...lower the hostility."

"Merlin, you have magic...and thanks to that and the sorcerer...Arthur is cursed with magic."

"I don't think of it as a curse." I explained. "Merlin...he was born this way, he didn't have a say in the matter. Now, with that being said he has chosen to save my life time and time again as well as your lives and the lives of all of those who live in Camelot."

"Wait...so...Merlin a sorcerer..."

"Warlock actually." Merlin corrected. "I was born with magic...I was born _doing_ magic. Most Warlocks aren't...but that's because of the amount of power I have."

I felt something on my shoulder and soon I realized it was raining. "Merlin? Can you stop it from raining?" I asked as I was getting soaked.

"Of course." Merlin said some sort of incantation, and waved his hand above his head, causing a transparent yet warm dome to appear over us. Then he turned his eyes to the fire and only gave it a simple nod to make it light. "It feels strange..."

"Yeah..." Leon and Percival agreed at the same time as they stared at the fire.

"Sire...forgive me if I sound rude, but it almost sounds as if you completely accept Merlin's magic."

"That's because I do accept his magic. He was born with this, and has done nothing but good with it, and he has suffered his own tragedies for it. Tragedies, I'm sure I will never know. He killed Morgana, using my sword and I suspect it's so that I wouldn't have had to." I looked at Merlin and he only nodded.

"But he's lied..."

"Can you blame him Percival?" Gwaine asked, feigning calmness. I could see that if either of them dared to hurt Merlin, Gwaine would make them regret it. "Look at how you're acting. Why would he want to tell you. Why would he have even wanted to tell Arthur? You're treating him like a criminal before he has even fully explained himself and you are treating your _KING_ no better."

"Fine, I will listen..."

"Without treating them like criminals. They have patiently been sitting here listening to you immediately turn against them because of your prejudice against something neither of us understands without explanation."

"I...I apologize, Merlin...It's a little unsettling...Do you mind, telling us what you've done so far?"

"It's alright, Percival. Thank you."

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

After Merlin explained everything Leon and Percival were speechless and motionless as the stared at me and Merlin. "Sir Leon? Sir Percival?" Merlin asked, unsure of what they would say.

"You...you really are an idiot!" Percival shouted.

"Excuse me!?"

"You risked life and limb for Arthur, constantly using your magic to do so, you ADMITTED you were the one to cure Gwen's father, yet how would you have completed the destiny you spoke about if you had been executed!? How have you not been caught and why would you come to Camelot of all places!?"

"I...uh...really? Thats what you got out of all that?"

"Answer me! You could've died at any moment, and you're meant to protect the king against magic with yours...answer."

"I was at odds with the people in my village. I just...didn't fit in anymore. My mother sent me to Gaius so that he could help me and everything else started from the first moment I met Arthur."

"You used Magic right underneath Uther's nose..."

"For Arthur. If not for Arthur, then for my friends and for Camelot. Do you...do you trust me now?"

"With everything you just said...I think it would be foolish not to."

"Thank you Sir Leon."

"So what now? Do we find the sorcerer that gave you magic?"

We all heard a thundering noise over head and I smiled, knowing exactly who it was. Kilgharrah landed near us and pushed through the trees to get to us. "Hello, Kilgharrah."

"Hello again, young Pendragon."

"You...you've talked with him before?" Sir Leon asked.

"Yes, he's talked with me before. It's good to meet you, Sir Leon, Sir Percival, and Sir Gwaine."

"You know us?" Percival asked.

"Yes, I know all of you. Merlin speaks highly of you all." I looked over to the knights and where Gwaine showed pride Percival and Leon showed twinges of guilt. "I have killed the sorcerer. He was trying to escape Morgana's fortress. Try your magic again, young Pendragon."

Merlin doused the fire with magic and quickly dried it the same way. I held out my hand to the fire and I could still feel magic running through me. "Forbaerne." The camp fire lit and I was confused. "Are you sure you killed the right sorcerer?"

"Positive. It seems both fate and destiny favored this change in you, Arthur Pendragon. You and Merlin share the same magic, but Merlin will always remains more powerful."

"So, I have magic now...forever?"

"So it seems." The dragon grinned at us proudly. "What will you do now, Arthur Pendragon?"

"I will remove the ban on magic, make Merlin the court sorcerer, and I will have Merlin train me more."

"This feels me with great joy, Arthur Pendragon. I look forward to the future you will build."

I looked over to Leon, Gwaine, and Percival once more and noticed they were crossing their arms and smiling proudly at me. "So where do we start?" Gwaine asked.

"This is going to be a long journey. I need to know that you are all with me."

"Knowing everything I know now...I would be a fool not to follow you and Merlin." Percival looked up with newly proud eyes.

"I will stand by yoir side for as long as you wish it. If you and Merlin can use magic for good, there may be hope yet." Leon stepped forward towards us.

"Does this mean more magical bar fights?"

"NO!" Merlin and I say at the same time.

"Well, can't have everything then. Count me in." He laughed and swung an arm around Merlin's shoulders.

 _"This will certainly be interesting, Merlin."_

 _"It's a new beginning, Arthur."_

 _"That it is."_


End file.
